A Flower of His Own
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: *Spoiler Alert* Seven years have passed since the jewel was destroyed along with Naraku. Sesshoumaru has made it a habit to visit Rin at Inuyasha's village and on each of his visits brings her a gift. Sesshoumaru X Rin *One more chapter added*
1. Chapter 1

**Major**spoils if you haven't read the magna!! This fic takes place seven years after the magna finishes. So please don't PM me saying why in the world I spoiled the ending.

I'm in a very sad mood now that I know Inuyasha has officially come to an end. Frankly I'm not satisfied with the ending, but what's a girl to do? Anyways, I how you like and that you'll be so kind as to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**A Flower of His Own **

Seven years. That is how long it has been since the affair of Naraku and the Shikon no Tame has finally come to end. The jewel destroyed and the half demon who had strived through the course of hate and deceit is no more. All and everyone have changed. And so has she. She is no longer that little girl he had brought back to life so long ago. She has blossomed into such a lovely young woman, a pretty flower. His flower.

Rin.

It had been hard to give her up to the care of the old miko Kaeda after the events mentioned above. He knew she needed to be with her own kind and not with him, but that did not mean it did not hurt him. It shouldn't have affected him so much, yet he had grown to love the child and care deeply for her. Now as he stood there at the edge of the village where his brother, wife, friends, and Rin lived, he couldn't help but muse what was to become of Rin.

She was beautiful; just like the rarest flower. She was a flower in his eyes. She was bright as the sun, as delicate as glass and oh so beautiful like the moon, sun, and stars. She may have grown into a woman but her innocence never left her. Her smiles were the same and those large deep brown eyes sparkled with youth and life.

Placidly he waited under the same tree which Inuyasha had been sealed to and released from, and waited for her. She was currently in the midst of learning how to tend to wounds and pick herbs to make medicines. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath and could smell various aromas in the air, the most overpowering one was her scent. She smelt like lilies and lavender with a touch of spring roses. It was a pleasant scent which he looked forward at each of his visits.

A frown creased the taiyoukai's lips. His visits had begun to dwindle and now he was only able to come see how she was doing once a month, something he was not at all pleased with. His duties as lord of the west had limited his visits from at first being every once a week to once a month _if _he had any time to spare.

Yet even when overwhelmed with work and duties Sesshoumaru set it all aside and made the special sojourn to see Rin. On each of his visits he brought a gift for her. Over the years those gifted transformed into more lavish and expensive presents until Rin had abashedly that he shouldn't be bringing her such beautiful things. He hadn't understood her at first. But as he saw all the gifts he brought for her were making her embarrassed and uncomfortable, he at last settled to bring her instead something which he knew she would not refuse and take great joy in.

A flower.

And he had been right. She had loved the flowers he brought her on each of his trips then those lavish and expensive things he gave to her. She was a simple girl and loved the beauty of nature more then the rarest gems and stones.

For today's meeting he had picked an amethyst aquilegia from the palace's garden he had for some time now thought she would like. His eyes suddenly fluttered open when he heard her running from his brother's hut and coming towards him. He stood erect and watched as she neared. She was smiling cheerfully and waving her hand.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm so glad you came. I thought you forgot about me!" Rin cried happily as she came to a stop in front of the intimidating lord of the west. Sesshoumaru looked at her and grunted.

He could never forget her, not even if he wanted to. She was chiseled into his mind and he preferred it that way.

"I've had much to do, Rin that is why I haven't come to see you sooner." The taiyoukai said, calmly.

"Is that for me, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Her large brown eyes rested on the amethyst aquilegia still in his hand. Sesshoumaru looked down at the flower and gave to her without the slightest bit of emotion.

"It is." Was all he said.

Rin took it from him, their hands lightly brushing and held it to her breast as if it were a precious diamond. But this gift held more value to her then any piece of jewelry or gem could ever have. Her smile grew and she wanted to hug him, but she knew better then to intrude on her lord's personal space. So instead she settled for bringing it to her nose and smelling it. She made a pleased sound and giggled, the petals tickling her nose.

"It's beautiful! Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said, sincerely happy with her flower. It meant so much to her.

As she looked dreamily at her gift, Sesshomaru drank in her appearance. She was wearing one of the kimonos he had bought for her and it fit her nicely. Her long chestnut hair was grabbed to one side like she used to wear when she was little. And even now she chose to go about bare footed then wear sandals like the other villagers. The sleeves of her kimono were rolled up as if she had been working. Her fingers were starting to become callus, something Sesshoumaru did not like.

"What do they have you do Rin that have caused their hands to form calluses?" Sesshoumaru questioned while managing to say it without hinting at any emotion. Rin looked from the amethyst petals of the aquilegia and giggled.

"I've been helping Kagome-sama and the others around the village." Rin replied, innocently.

"Hm, but what precisely do they have you do, Rin?" Sesshoumaru enquired, hoping he had been clearer.

Rin titled her head to the side and stared to the field where a villager was ushering an ox to plow the earth. She pointed at the scene and said, "I help pick up the harvest and," here she looked back at him and resumed with a smile, "I help Kagome-sama tend to those sick and injured."

For a moment a pang of annoyance and anger crossed Sesshoumaru's golden eyes at his brother's wench's insolence of having Rin's pure hands soiled with blood. It was but a second and it passed. He resumed an air of dispassion and grunted once more.

"At first I didn't like it, but Kagome-sama told me it was important for me to learn how to tend to the sick and wounded in case if anything happened I might know what to do." Rin explained, returning her gaze to her flower.

"But you have grown use to the sight of blood, then?" Sesshoumaru felt compelled to know how she felt. Rin again tore her eyes from the delicate flower and locked eyes with her lord.

She hesitated before she said, "I don't like the sight of blood. It makes me sad and reminds me of all the times when I use to see you, Sesshoumaru-sama bleeding. Rin… was so scared that Sesshoumaru-sama might die and Rin couldn't do anything to stop the bleeding. Rin thought she was useless to you." She lowered her gaze and Sesshoumaru could pick up the scent of tears. She was crying and her shoulders began to tremble.

He could not bear to see her crying, much less because of him. Sesshoumaru did something that surprised them both. He lifted her chin with a long elegant finger and made her look into his eyes. Only for her did his expression at the rarest times soften to offer her some comfort as he did now.

"You were never useless to me, Rin. You could never be." Sesshomaru felt the strange impulse to kiss his young ward, but he checked him and quickly let his finger return to his side and he took a step away from her. He turned his head from her and looked to the distance. He needed to stare at anything else but those moist brown eyes of hers. He needed to get away. Quickly before he did something he would regret.

"I must go." He at last said. He turned in the direction of west and was prepared to take his leave. She jumped and cried sadly, "So soon, Sesshoumaru-sama? But you just got here? Do you have a lot to do?"

"I do." She was making it hard for him to leave. The longer he stayed the stronger it seemed his emotions regarding her seemed to grow in strength and became perplexing.

"Do you promise to come next month if you have time?" She asked hopefully.

For his own sake, he stole a look over his shoulder and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He gave a grumble informing her he would and he was gone without another word or glance. She stood looking after him with her lovely amethyst aquilegia in hand. It pained her each time to have to be left behind and watch him go. But she would wait like she always did. She would wait how ever long she had to for him. And perhaps next time she would be able to confess her true emotions to him finally. She could only hope he would return them.


	2. Chapter 2

This was supposed to be a one-shot but a few reviewers seem that a chapter or two would be good to add. But I think this will be all that I add not because I'm lazy, but because I think I ended it... nicely? Perhaps I should let you all judge instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All rights belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi and not me.

* * *

**A Flower of His Own **

He kept his promise. He came every month no matter what the circumstances or dilemmas and always brought her a flower. When winter swept the land with its flakes of icy purity and whiteness, and flowers were difficult to find, he made special journeys to the continent and brought with him literally an assortment of flowers of different colors, shapes and fragrances. And she loved them all.

Each season brought a specific flower which would fall in her hands. She could never ask for more—except that he would always stay with her. It was true he came every month for an extension of many years. He witnessed during that time how she grew up. He paid particular attention to her eyes and smile. He never wanted that to alter. He wouldn't allow it. He couldn't stand the thought of them changing the slightest.

She grew up and blossomed into the most exotic and breath-taking woman that he had expected her to be and the only woman he cared for, or ever would. But neither years nor time could make her change. That was a great virtue she had and would always have. She stayed innocent and idyllic and unclaimed and untouched only by him.

Many men from the village saw that she was undoubtedly beautiful and wished more then anything to have her. She was like a fragile doll that was strictly meant for display and to be worshipped by all. But she wasn't a doll; she had an abundance of life and she was free. Free like the wind that ran through her hair and sustained her life, though it was he who was really the source for her living.

He was protective of her and would not let anyone rich or poor, aristocratic or commoner, have her. He would scare them away, and if they went too far, he would not hesitate to kill them. He cared too much for her to let her fall into the hands of a man who would abuse her and only see her as a means of entertainment. She was his and his alone. But it was an unofficial claim which he had over her. The only thing that bound him to her was his concern for her. That was all. There were no confessions of love, nor would there ever be on his part.

Much to her surprise, one day when the demon slayer's younger brother returned to the village, stronger, more skilled in the ways of battle and life, and handsome, he, with hints of some remaining boyish embarrassment, asked for her hand in marriage. At the time she had not known what to say or do. She remained staring at him with red painting her cheeks. She had by no means ever considered Kohaku anything more then just a brother. With that, there was also the matter that she did not love him in the way which he loved her. Her heart belonged to he who saved her many a time. She would not betray him nor could she ever do it.

She had declined his proposal gently telling him she solely saw him as a brother and not with the eyes of romance. He had said he understood, though she knew he didn't, and left disconsolate. When word reached his ear of the foolish boy's marriage proposal to his ward, Sesshoumaru came close to knowing the true meaning of recklessness and the bitter taste of covetousness.

But no matter how much his heart yearned for her, he could never have her. He couldn't, and his reasons stood solid. He could never make her happy. If he were to mate her, she would know nothing but sadness and hate. All those in his court would despise and look down on her for being human. They would say she was wicked and that she had through the use of magic, bewitched him. But she had bewitched him and she had done so through her smiles.

He could not let her suffer under the weight of those vile and incomprehensible youkai. Not only that, but they would see her as a weakness for him. They would target her and by way of doing harm to him, they would kidnap her or go as far as kill her to move him to ruin. Such a world she was not meant for. The ideal world for her was of fields covered with flowers and the sun shining on her, illuminating her skin and giving more life to her smiles. No, the world which he was compelled to dwell in was not the world for her, even if he swore to protect her, he knew the odds were against him and something tragic would befall them were they to be together.

So he could only settle for watching over her and giving her small tokens which silently reflected his true feelings for her in a most discreet fashion. That is way when the moment of covetousness and recklessness passed, he thought with a clear mind that perhaps she could find happiness with the boy (though he knew he was no longer a boy, but rather a man, yet it was a force of habit). He _could _make her happy and offer her protection and love.

Since their first meeting, Sesshoumaru could sense the boy's dormant affections for his ward. From the time since he began traveling with them, he had kept a watchful eye on the boy. And now it was as he had predicted then. He loved her with all his heart and soul, but so did Sesshoumaru. For the longest time he considered this. Could he honestly persuade himself to allow the boy to claim what he claimed rightfully his? Could he stand the thought that her smiles would be shared with another? Could he live to know that she might not at all find happiness with Kohaku? No, he could not live to know that he was the cause of her reason of knowing grief and unhappiness.

But the choice was hers to make—though if he liked he could prohibit her. No, he could not do that. If he did it would be like telling her how he felt about her. Sesshoumaruhad found comfort in her choice of declining Kohaku's proposal. Within him he knew she was not at all tentative of her final decision. Their marriage would he false and her smiles would suffer under falseness.

She would remain free like the wind, butterflies and the birds, and as beautiful as the flowers of spring and summer. She was his without really being his.

As time expanded and months grew into years, he stayed young and beautiful. But she grew old yet remained beautiful. Her brown eyes never lost that sparkle and she stayed for ever pure and innocent. But he never brought himself to telling her how he felt. Something prohibited him to tell her and he hated himself for being a coward in that respect of his affections.

On one morning in early spring they found themselves at the edge of the river in a special field where he had taken her for the first time on her seventh birthday. It was on the day when the thought of her growing old finally hit him. He gazed at her as she was crouched down picking a bouquet of flowers. For a moment it was as if they had returned to the past and she was young ago and he was still baring a grudge with Inuyasha. It was but a moment before it burst and reality again was his enemy—though reality had always been his enemy.

He watched her attentively and mused why humans had to grow old and die. It was true he knew someday he would have to die but he had a long wait. But Rin's case was much different from his. It sickened him to think that one day he would have to suffer through the pain of burying her and covering her with dirt and never see her beautiful face age. His stomach twisted and he felt his blood rushing through his veins.

She was everything to him. Could he survive her death?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you alright? I've been calling you but you seem distracted. Oh! Lord Sesshoumaru…" He caught hold of her wrist and the bouquet of flowers she had picked scattered at their feet and she soon found herself wrapped in her lord's arms and with his lips by her ear.

She trembled slightly and he noticed it. He held her tighter and whispered into her ear, "Rin, would you like to stay with me?"

Tears sprang from her brown eyes and she looked up at him. Sesshoumaru wasn't looking at her but by his expression she could tell he was waiting for an answer.

She nodded her head, her chestnut locks dancing, and she replied in a quiet voice, "I do, Lord Sesshoumaru. I so very much want to be with you… for ever if I could but I can't."

"Why do you say you can't, Rin?" Sesshoumaru questioned a small glint of curiosity and pain mingled and showing in his golden eyes.

She pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes. For a moment her voice was out of function. It was with a smallest touch of his elegant hands that gave her the courage to speak all without restrain.

"Because you don't feel the same way I do, my lord. I'm just a human and I'm sure you have many beautiful demonesses to chose for your wife… why would you bother with me?" Her voice trembled but she managed to say it with strong emotion that made him more then ever feel a stronger attraction to her.

He finally looked at her and caressed her tear stained cheek. Her eyes locked with his cold ones and she was rendered breathless. He leaned towards her until their lips were so close that she could feel his warm breath against her own lips.

"What are those feelings which you allude to, Rin? I'm curious to know what they are." He asked her with a tone of playfulness.

"I… I couldn't." She stammered and tried to look away. But Sesshoumaru wouldn't expect that as an answer nor would he let her turn away from him. More then anything he needed to see her reassuring eyes. He brought her even closer and growled softly, "Explain Rin why you think you couldn't."

Rin closed her eyes and the truth flew from her lips like butterflies taking flight. "You couldn't because… you don't love me." There. The truth had at long last been said and she felt at peace with herself and mind. But the moment of ease vanished when she realized what she had said and to whom she had said it to.

She stared at him with wide eyes and waited for some reaction. She expected one of disgust but, much to her shook, he didn't push her away. Instead he sealed the remaining space betwixt them and he finally allowed the desire to kiss her overcome him.

It was a short, passionate and relieving kiss which would have gone for ever had not the issue of breath interrupted them. Sesshoumaru pulled away and reiterated his question from before, "Would you still like to stay with me, Rin?"

She nodded her head and breathed, "Yes, I always want to stay with you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Always."

A smile revealed itself on his velvety lips and replied calmly, "Nothing would make me have it any other way, Rin."

_**Fin…**_

_Well, at least it's the end for this story but their relationship still has much more to happen. So much love and… other romantic things still haveto happen to them. I hope you all liked this. Bit if it came out crappy, I really do hope you forgive me. Thank you all so very much to those who reviewed. This chapter was dedicated to all those who think Sesshoumaru and Rin should be together. Night my dears._


End file.
